In computing systems with data storage needs, storage systems can be implemented to store data. Data can be written to in various formats in storage systems. In some cases, storage systems are associated with data stores, which can be implemented using nonvolatile memory, such as solid state storage devices, or SSD devices. Requests to read or write data can be received by a storage system. In some cases, storage systems are associated with devices that demonstrate relatively higher latency, such as longer delays to read information written or being written to the system, or relatively higher write amplification, for example writing more instances of data than necessary or writing multiples of data.